


drag me headfirst

by karas-adorable-smile (Coara)



Series: Supergirl song inspired fics [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 05:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5772256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coara/pseuds/karas-adorable-smile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not requested, but because @goshdarnitjay on tumblr deserves some more Kalex fics in her life, she gets a song inspired fic, too. Because she got me into fandom, and also into Taylor Swift (all those years ago, holy fuck I feel old). So here you go, a Kalex fic to ‘Fearless’ by Taylor Swift. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	drag me headfirst

You’re stuffing your duffel bag into the back of the car, before sliding into the passenger seat. “You are totally nuts, you know that, right?”

“Maybe a bit. But you are the one who said yes when I asked, so…” The door to the backseat gets slammed close, and not a second later Alex is in the driver seat and flashes you a toothy grin. “Ready?”

God, you’ve missed her over the first year of college. 

You nod, smiling back at her and relax into your seat, while Alex starts the car and maneuvers you off campus and into the quiet traffic of the early morning hours.

The stress of the last weeks, of papers and exams, seems to fall off your shoulders with every driven mile, and every smile Alex gives you whenever she looks at you.

“I know I already asked, but shouldn’t you be working on your thesis?” You raise your voice against the noise of the road, leaning against the door of the car, the window rolled halfway down. You love how the wind feels against your palm and your fingers when you hold it out and make silly moves to the music.  

It’s been a while since you’ve felt the pleasure of flying.

Alex shrugs, changing gear to speed past a truck. “I needed to get out of the lab for a few days, my thesis is almost done anyway. And I missed you.” 

Those simple words send a thrill through you, and you have to control every part of your body not to pull her over, or just crawl into her lap so you can kiss her. Really, as much as you want to, you’re going a hundred miles per hour, and Alex doesn’t have your kind of indestructibility. 

So you just reach out with your free hand and curl your fingers into the collar of her black shirt, caressing the nape of her neck with small strokes of your thumb. You can hear Alex’s heartbeat speed up with every touch.

 

* * *

 

 

The sandwiches from the truck stop aren’t _that_ bad, and the strawberry pie they have is actually really good, so it’s not a surprise that you reach for the last slice of it. 

You shuffle forward on the cargo bed of Alex’s pickup truck to where you propped up your food on one of your bags, only to be stopped by Alex’s bare foot nudging your knee.

“Kara, you’ve already had three.” Alex stabs one of the strawberries with her plastic fork and pops it into her mouth.

“So…?” You poke her plastic fork with yours, eyes trained on the pie. 

“ _So,_ I’d like to have the last one. Because I gave you four of our six sandwiches and, so far, all of the pie.”

You cock your head to the side, look at Alex with big eyes, and jut your bottom lip out.

“No, don’t even think about using your puppy expression.”

You let your bottom lip tremble, and after a second you see Alex’s stern expression crumble.

“Oh, for fuck’s… _Fine_ ,” Alex huffs, before cutting the slice and giving you the bigger piece when you hold out your plate. “I hate you.”

“No, you don’t.” You wiggle happily when you shovel another forkful of pie into your mouth.

Alex sighs, bites her bottom lip. “No, I don’t.”

 

* * *

 

 

Rain starts to pour down the second you roll into the parking lot of the motel.

“Mad dash to the reception, or do you want to sacrifice yourself so I can stay in the car until you’ve got the key to our room?”

You’re ready to agree with the latter, when the new song that starts on the radio gets your attention. 

“Mhm, nope.” You turn the volume up, before you jump out of the car and begin to dance to _Everybody_ from the Backstreet Boys.

“Kara, you can dance all you want in our room.” Alex leans over, almost lying across the passenger seat.

“Come on, don’t tell me you forgot the steps.”

The water makes your hair cling to your face, drops running down your neck, and back. Your clothes are getting damp with every passing second. But you can’t stop yourself, and sing loudly while moving to the choreography you and Alex had thought out as teenagers.

A bit of grumbling and hissed curses later Alex joins you with a smile, and before the song is over you’re drenched but laughing until you’re both breathless.

The next song starts, some slow top ten charts thing that would bring all the couples on the dance floor at a prom, and you awkwardly step forward, looking at Alex expectantly.

Alex in- and exhales a shaky breath, before she takes hold of your hips and pulls you close. “Is this okay?”

You wrap your arms around her neck, your heartbeat quickening and blush spreading on your cheeks. “Of course, you doofus.”

With the rain running over both of you, you can feel every dip and curve of Alex’s body flush against yours as you sway gently to the music. It really has been too long since you’d been in each other’s arms.

“I just-“ Alex begins, her cheek against yours, her heavy boots making you almost the same height, “With all the new people you met at college, I didn’t know if you- I mean, if _we_ -“

You lean back in her arms and look at her confused. “Is that why you haven’t kissed me since we’ve started this trip?”

You have to bite your lip when Alex looks away and her cheeks tinge pink, but you can’t stop the giggle from escaping you. “You idiot.”

“Hey,” Alex protests with a pinch to your waist, before pulling you close again until your foreheads touch.

Her heartbeat echoes in your ears, in-synch with your own.

“Okay, correction, you  _cute_ idiot.”

Your fingers are tangled in her brown tresses, and with a gentle tug you tilt her head enough that, when you lean in, your lips touch in a soft kiss.

A familiar warmth spreads through you, when you remind yourself of every detail that you’d only dreamed about from memory over the past months.  

Every puff of breath, every little noise. Alex’s lips nudging your own, the way her tongue licks into your mouth teasingly.

Here, at a roadside motel, miles away from college and from everything you know, you finally feel like home again.


End file.
